Maid 3O!
by ancellacak
Summary: What will happen when Draco saves Hermione’s life? Well, in return she has to work as Draco’s own personal maid! What will happen between the two hated enemies? Will love form? Or will hate deepen?
1. No Magic!

Author's Note: Well, after an lllooooonnngggg break, I'm back! But with a Draco X Hermione Fic, something strange and new for me. Heh, and this is rated M for a reason! So don't like M rated stories, don't read or just skip. . 

Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Story and plot is though.

Summery: What will happen when Draco saves Hermione's life? Well, in return she has to work as Draco's own personal maid! What will happen between the two hated enemies? Will love form? Or will hate deepen?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: ****No Magic!**

"I can't believe I was suspended from using magic for a whole Year…" The 18 year old Hermione Granger grumbled as she sat at the couch in her two best friend's room.

"Yeah I know, it's quite shocking." The shaggy red headed teen said in an astonished tone as their other best friend walked into the room, handing out some lemon biscuits.

"What Ron said. But, we can't help but wonder, what did you do? I mean, to get suspended from magic is one thing, but for a whole year? That's just…" Harry trailed off as he looked at Hermione's face, taking in the hint that it was about time to shut up. Because although she can't use magic, she has a mean fist when she needs to, and over the years the karate lessons for stress relief sure came in handy.

"Well anyway, I also need another job, just got fired." Hermione told them and they gave a sympathetic face, well, Harry did atleast.

"Wow, what a week you must be having! Monday's mustn't be your thing!" Ron said, as if there wasn't even a care in the world. He then took a bite of his biscuit.

"Gee, thanks Ron…" Hermione mumbled and then stood up, patting her tight fitting jumper softly and then brushing off the little bits of crumbles that fell onto the blue cotton. "Well, I'll be going now, cya's." Hermione announced as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder while taking some steps toward the door as the other two males emerged from their seats.

As Hermione walked closer to the door she was stopped from exiting as she felt a firm but soft hand grip around her wrist.

"Are you sure? You can't use magic, so you might get into some kind of danger." Ron said to her worried. "You know, I can escort you there or something if you wanted, just to be safe." He quickly added.

Hermione quickly looked over his shoulder, just to see if Harry had exited the room, and he had, leaving them to be alone-Ofcorse. "No, it's fine." Hermione told him and gave a soft, passionate smile, thanking him for being worried.

See, for quite some time there was some hidden romance between the two but yet no further actions had been placed, not even a confession from one another.

"Well, I'll be off now, take care." Hermione said as she patted his shoulder before she left, leaving her sweet aroma in the swaying wind.

"I still can't help but wonder what happened…" Ron mumbled as he went and joined Harry in the kitchen and Harry then looked up at him, a smile placed on his face.

"Hermione's our friend, she'll come and tell use when she's ready." Harry reassured him and then passed him a plate to dry with the old hand towel. Ron sighed and nodded, taking in the place around him and gave alittle smile aswell. It has been allmost a year since the two started being roommates, but because of Hogwarts and being in the same cabin, it was nothing awkward when Ron decide to be Harry's roommate.

-

"Even if it is only the afternoon, it sure is chilly." Hermione muttered to herself as she walked down the cold alley, passing stares as she went. _"Those Lemon biscuits were yummy…"_ She thought as she continued walking, turning a swift left and then a narrow right, but soon came to a holt as she looked up to see what was in front of her. It was an un-dead like creature, one that witches and wizards have been told to stay away from, but with no magic to defend her, Hermione was hopeless.

So she made a runner, skipping around the creature and jumping over any rocks that were in her way, hoping she could make it to her house in time. She started panting and quickly breezed a look behind her but soon felt her face hit the solid ground. She had just fallen over.

"Arg…" She mumbled and sat up right and watched as some blood hit the earth which formed the shape of rain drops. "A-hhh…ah…" Hermione wheezed, the monster's hands gripping around her neck and it was then that she came to realize what she was up against. It was an un-dead creature, but it also had horns sticking out from parts of its body, and those horns were used to suck the life out of youthful magic users, and Hermione was now going to be one of them.

She shut her eyes tight, and placed her tiny hands around the monsters, and tried to pull them off, but found no luck but soon and very strangely, she had found herself gasping in air and felt the gasp around her neck lighten, and then disappear, for the monster had vanished!

Hermione opened her eyes, her dreamy chocolate pools looking around for the source that had saved her life but then grimaced as she noticed exactly _who _had saved her life.

"Draco…" She mumbled and stood up, her index finger tapping her blood lip, while her eyes scanned up and down Draco's body, taking in the changes that had been bestowed upon him.

"Well Mud-blood, long time no see." He snickered at her, his smirk taking place on his now gorges face. "So I hear that you can't use magic for a whole year, lucky I came, huh?" He said to her, rubbing in the fact that she couldn't use magic.

"What do you want?" Hermione then snapped at him. There was allways a reason that Draco would show up in front of her, so there must of have been a _great_ reason for him to come and save her.

"Well, let's think what you want." Draco answered her and stepped closer to her, so that their toes were inches away from each other. He then bent and licked the blood off her lip, which surprised Hermione, making herself back away from him, confused and alarmed.

Draco smirked. "Let's make a deal." He started. "You lost your magic, AND your job, and last I checked, the jobs around here absolutely need magic and seeing as you lost yours well, I don't think you might be able to survive." Draco told her, and from the looks of this, she didn't like where this was going. "And you know, I wonder how embarrassing it would be if people found out that you allmost had been killed by a second rate monster, and oh, word spreads fast." He added and Hermione's eye brows furrowed.

"Just get to the point!" Hermione snapped, her voice full of venom, but she knew he was right. Even though the magical world might seem nice, well in fact, it isn't. And it would be very embarrassing if the whole magical area had found out about her 'no magic dilemma' and 'her allmost second rate kill'.

"Well, in return for me saving you, AND for me not going to tell anyone, you have to work for me." He told her, and her face was full of shock, her lovely frame fitting into a pale look.

"W-work for you? Never!" Hermione snapped but once she noticed his 'evil' smirk, she knew that if her little 'secret' got out, it wouldn't be good. "How much is the pay? And what is the job?" She then asked. If the pay was good, she might accept but it also depended on what job that Draco would have to offer her.

"Well, the pay is great, I promise you that." He answered her first question. "And the job is my personal maid."

* * *

Authors Note: Well, how did ya's all like it so far? Hehe, I quite enjoyed it. And if you did to, leave a review!

And to come in the next chapters after this, secrets will reveal and why Draco was here where Hermione lives, and why he set up the work position for her etc, will be all revealed! In due time Ofcorse. ;)

Oh wow, this Chapter is short!


	2. A Set Up?

Author's Note: Hehe, I'm back! Quick, run and hide while you still can. XD Hehe, anyways…here is chapter two! How you all enjoy. .

Warning: Only a little perverted scene in this one and I think the word for that is Lime, if not, then please correct me.

Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Story and plot is though.

Summery: What will happen when Draco saves Hermione's life? Well, in return she has to work as Draco's own personal maid! What will happen between the two hated enemies? Will love form? Or will hate deepen?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two****: A set up?**

Hermione sighed as her hazelnut gaze landed on the young Malfoy. "Fine…" She grumbled. "But, once I get my magic back, I'm not going to work for you anymore!" Hermione quickly added. And Draco just nodded, as if he knew she was going to accept from the very start.

"Well then, we better get going." He told her and soon a large broom landed in front of the two. Draco then looked at the fine young witch.

"What? If you think I'm getting on the same broom as you, you can forget it!"

-

15 minutes later and the two had arrived at the Malfoy's Mansion…to Hermione's biggest dismay. And by time she was in the house, she had an old dusting broom in her hand and was wearing an old French, maids' dress, which stopped just above her knees.

"To think I can be pretty smart, and yet be pretty dumb all the same…" Hermione cursed herself as she walked down the empty halls, sweeping away at the dirty marble floor of the Malfoy Mansion. But she couldn't help wonder when she could quickly contact Ron and Harry so they could help her out of this ungrateful mess.

As Hermione swept the dusty floor, she couldn't help but hear a few voices talking about her, and the earlier events. So she stopped what she was doing and placed her ear quietly against the door and started listening to the people talking, which sounded like Draco and his father, Lucius Malfoy, and a few others that she couldn't quite make out.

"Well, the plan went according to plan, which is good." One person said and by the sounds of it, it must have been a young female. Perhaps around her 20's?

"Yes, to think that we now can finally put our plan into action." Lucius said in his dark manner, which happened to make a chill run down Hermione's spine.

"Yes father, the set up worked pretty well." And Ofcorse that was Draco. But wait, what set up?

"What are they talking about?" Hermione murmured to herself and just befor she could listen to anything else, the door snapped open and soon all eyes were on her.

"So, like to eaves drop hey, Mud-blood?!" Lucius snapped at her and he then gave a snapping nod towards Draco, as if to say 'Take care of her!' and so he did, and he did so by grabbing her by the ear, and leading her away from the room like a filthy dog. He then stopped as they entered the old cleaning room.

"What do you think you are doing?! Let go!" Hermione snapped at him, but he didn't. Instead his grip on her ear got tighter.

"What did you hear? And tell me the truth." Draco demeaned and he then let go of her ear and quickly locked the door behind them with a flick of his wand.

"Nothing," Hermione answered him simply. "Absolutely nothing" She quickly added befor sticking her nose up in the air and keeping her eyes locked on the different types of maids' outfits that were in this little cleaning room.

Draco snorted. "Well, you better have heard nothing, or else." He told her strictly befor picking up one of the maids outfits, which happened to be a light red Kimono. He then handed it to her and gave her alittle hair tie aswell. "Wear this and put your hair in a bun. Later on tonight there will be a party, and you will be serving the guests in that outfit, so don't get messy." Draco added and with another flick of his wand, he walked out, shutting the door behind him so Hermione could get dressed in the room.

-

Hours later—6 hours later, the party that Draco had been talking about started and Hermione was out there, serving people the drinks she was carrying that were on a large, silver plate which she had to carry around with both hands.

She gazed around the huge room to see some house elves helping out also and to her surprise, some Muggle girls' aswell.

"I didn't know there were other maids here…" Hermione mumbled and approached the two girls whom were filling up some cups with some brown liquor.

The two girls then lifted up their gaze and looked at Hermione, one with icy blue eyes and the other with hazel-green eyes.

"Did you get kidnapped here aswell?" The girl with the blue eyes asked Hermione.

"_Yep, defiantly Muggle girls…"_ Hermione thought. _"So I guess I should just play along."_ She added to her thought and quickly nodded. "Yeah, I woke up and all of a sudden I'm here, serving these drinks." Hermione told them and they nodded. They looked as if they were her age, but perhaps the one with the hazel eyes was 1 year younger.

"Well, I'm Mollie, and she's Kayla." Mollie introduced herself and Kayla, her blue eyes staring into Hermione's chocolate ones.

And to be polite, Hermione introduced herself aswell. "And I'm Hermione." Hermione told them with a nod.

"Hey! Mollie! It's Draco!" Kayla pointed out as her voice was filled with excitement and by the looks of it, Mollie's aswell.

"Draco? Don't tell me, you two have fallen for him or something?" Hermione asked in a displeased manner and the two girls frowned.

"Ofcorse! He is absolutely gorgeous! And the other maids think so aswell." The girls said together, immediately sending off hatred vibes towards Hermione.

"And don't think you can just take him away from us just because you look cute and have a big chest!" Another maid snapped as she entered the conversation, her blonde hair nicely curled into cute ringlets.

"What? Why would I want to do that for?" Hermione shot back but she was soon called over by a couple of men who must have been waiting for some drinks.

With a raise of her shoulders and a quick turn around of her feet, Hermione quickly walked over to the two wizards, giving off a snobbish nature to the other maids.

"Sorry to take long, I had to refile the drinks." Hermione lied but they didn't seem too noticed as they quickly took their drinks and entered another conversation, which Hermione started to listen to.

"Well, I hear everything is in order, now that they finally got their last sacrifice." One of the men said and soon the group was filled with nodding.

"And with that witch who is disgracefully smart, they say the plan will fall threw quickly." Another said.

"Oh yes, the set up worked quite fine if you ask me." Another man agreed but all this business with this conversation confused Hermione as she tried calculating all the business together.

"_I still don't get it."_ Hermione thought and gave a sigh as she tried to listen to more of the conversation, but it quickly faded out so Hermione started walking around again, offer people drinks while trying to listen to their conversations, hoping she would pick up a quick hint, but nothing. And she sighed again. _"Drat…" _Hermione thought and continued serving some more drinks until the party ended in which she ended up cleaning up all by herself.

-

"Few…that took along time, and I still have to change into my normal maids clothing." Hermione muttered as she was untying the top of her Kimono in the old cleaning room. But she then shuddered as she heard a cold voice whisper in her ear.

"So Mud-Blood did a little snooping today I hear." Draco whispered. "Well, for a punishment…" And he drifted off as his hand slipped into Hermione's kimono, his hand rising up to Hermione's left breast.

He then placed his other hand around Hermione's waist, pulling her down so she was sitting on her knees, her arms pinned behind her back by Draco's chest.

Hermione bit her lip. "W-what do you think you are doing? Touching me there! Stop it!" Hermione snapped at him, but she couldn't help but blush as because, this WAS her first time feeling someone touch her in that way.

"Shhh…someone might here…" Draco mumbled and began to rub her breast, squeezing it roughly at moments. "If you want me to stop, promise me you will stop snooping around in business that's not yours." Draco told her but Hermione shaked her head roughly.

"No!" She answered him stubbornly and with that, he began to squeeze some more and pinch her nipple aswell.

"You know Mud-Blood; I can do more than that. And if you keep going, I will." Draco told her, already getting tired of her stubbornness.

"Okay, okay! I promise, now stop!" Hermione yelled and immediately Draco's hand slipped away.

"Good, keep it that way." He said and then exited the room, leaving a confused Hermione to her thoughts.

* * *

Authors Note: Well, this chapter was alittle perverted. . But hey, I allways wanted to write a scene like that.

Anyways, a lot of more thinking to do now huh? ;) Hehe, I'm not revealing any secrets!


End file.
